


Somnophilia

by Alice13



Series: "Good Boy" [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), RP - Fandom
Genre: Based on RP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted on rp tumblr blog</p><p>for Alicia</p><p>--</p><p>Somnophilia: I’ll write my/your character waking the other up by sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnophilia

Jason was dreaming - and probably grinning too because of the dream. He dreamt about Tim and himself. They were at a bar, maybe undercover work, he wasn’t sure, it didn’t matter. Tim was wearing tight pants, flatted perfectly on his pretty ass and thighs with a tank top with hollows. He was hot and Jason grinned, placing his hands on the teen’s waist possessively. Stare, bastards, this stud is taken, and he’s mine. Tim smiled at him, seductively. Jason moved his hand lower, to his hips. Tim took one hand and he pulled Jason with himself.

 

The place flopped and Jason found himself flat on his back on a huge bed - which wasn’t his nor Tim’s - Tim’s straddling over his hips. He licked his lips and Tim did the same. He moved his hand up on Tim’s side to his nape and he pulled him down. They kissed and Jason moaned. He liked the brat very much. Not as if he will ever tell him. He rolled his hips, and Tim pulled away. He got rid of Jason’s pants quickly and in the next second Jason could record wet heat embraced his hard, throbbing cock. Jason moaned.

 

He felt the dream started to fade, he felt the sun’s warm rays stroking his face and bare shoulder, felt the coldness of the reality. He didn’t want to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in his place, laying in his own bed and– Wet heat, hot sparkles down on his spine. He looked down to his groin and he saw Tim grinning up at him, his cock in his mouth.

 

“What the–” His question died on his lips and formed a throaty moan. He’s not dreaming. Tim sucked at the tip, then he released him and he snuggled to Jason. The man ruffled Tim’s hair gently.

 

“Why did you do that?” he asked, voice rusty. He cleared his throat.

 

“Once you said you want to wake me up with sex. So I thought you would like it.”

Jason grinned. He ruffled Tim’s hair again.

“Good boy.” Tim chuckled. He kissed the man, then he slid down to finish what he started. Jason moaned when wet heat embraced him again. Yeah, he definitely like the brat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
